The Decepticon Within
by Chibimax
Summary: After finding out that Bumbeblee isn't a Autobot, Bumblebee is having trouble with telling the others about him. Megatron has found a way to escape from Cybertron, but what for evil plans does he have now that he is free ? TFA sequel of The Hidden Past
1. The escape

The Decepticon Within

Chapter one: The escape

It has been three human months that Bumblebee found out that he was a Decepticon. Even when Sari and Bulkhead have suggested to tell the others, Bumblebee still didn't want to tell them.

"Sari, I just don't know how to tell them." Sighed Bumblebee. "I just can't go and say 'Hi, how is everyone ? You know, you have a Decepticon living in this group and that would be me ! Have a fun day'"

Sari chuckled with Bumblebee's sarcastic words. Once again, she started the subject again about him telling the truth. "'bee there will be one day that they have to know about you. If you don't tell them, they will find it out somehow." Said Sari to her best friend.

Bumblebee sighed. "I know. But it's so hard to find a way to tell them."

Sari nodded. She could understand Bumblebee completely. Her dad had hide the truth of her too. That she wasn't really her daughter as he always claimed. Hell she even wasn't from this planet at all. It really hurts her when her dad didn't tell her about her and that she had to find out in a way.

Looking at Bumblebee, she knew that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Come on, let's go and drive around in the city." She said happy. "Maybe you can drive by Burger bot." Sari gave Bumblebee a cute look. She knew that he couldn't resist that one.

Bumblebee looked at his earth friend and smiled. "Sure, but if you get one of those ice cream thingies, you know I WON'T let you be inside of me."

"But, I still can eat it, while sitting on your shoulder ?" asked Sari.

Bumblebee smiled. "Sure !"

"Yay !" she said happy and walked with her friend to the main room.

"We're going for a drive." Said Bumblebee.

"okay, just be carefull. You know that there still can be Decepticons." Said Prime to his youngling soldier.

Bumblebe nodded and transformed in his vehicle mode.

When Sari had gotten in him, he drove off to Burger Bot.

---

Back on Cybertron, Megatron and his crew was rotting in their cells. "I will get Optimus Prime back ! No matter what !!" mumbled Megatron to himself.

"Then you have to break out of here first." Said a voice.

Megatron growled when he recognized the voice. "Sentinel Magnus," said Megatron on a friendly sarcastic way. "Where do I have the honor to have this visit of you ?"

"Don't overdo it, con !" snapped Sentinel at Megatron. "You can dream out loud as much you want, but you never will get out of here ! You're going to be in here for a long, long, long time." Sentinel was facing Megatron very closely and had almost his optical closed.

"I hope you have a nice day, Decepticon leader. Now that you still can enjoy your miserable life !" said Sentinel as he walked past the cell with the Jet twins.

"Oh, but I will, Sentinel. I won't be in here as long you would like me to have in." smiled Megatron before turning to Shockwave. "Shockwave ! Do you already have told Oil Slick our plans ?!"

"Yes sir, he said they would arrive any breem." Said Shockwave to his lord. Suddenly there was a loud crash and some gunfire. "Ah, looking that are they now."

Megatron smiled as he watch his followers stormed into the room.

"My lord." Said Oil Slick as he freed Megatron from his cell and bow to his leader.

"Rise, my dear Decepticon." Said Megatron as he watch Oil Slick rise. "Free the others and retreat."

"But my lord, do you not want revenge on these Autobot, who had letten you rot in this cell ?" asked Oil Slick as the other Decepticons get Megatrons crew out.

"No. Not yet. First I want to take revenge on the Autobot who let me fall like this." Said Megatron who narrowed his eyes. "Retreat ! "

Every Decepticon retreated and went to their hidout.

---

"Man, I'm full." Said Sari while laying back in her seat. She and Bumblee went to Burger bot for a very large menu and some milkshakes and ice cream.

"Yeah, but I just don't get it." Said Bumblebee as he drive back to base.

"Says the bot who almost drunk himself drunk !" said Sari back.

"Hey you suppose not even to know about that !"

"Well, that's why you have Bulkhead for !" Sari laughed. Bumblebee mumbled something and drive further.

---

Back at Cybertron, at the hideout of Megatron.

"We need some more men to come to earth !" said Megatron to Lugnut and Shockwave.

"But Lord Megatron, we have enough men we need." Said Lugnut to his lord.

"That may be but not some like….Starscream." said Megatron "It's just a pitty that he's offline, while I need him now. He knows a bit more about the Autobots on earth then we do."

"Why don't we just botnap one of those flying Elite Guards ?" asked Icy Blitzwing to him.

"No. They don't know enough information." said Shockwave. "I've already checked them out and if we would get them, they won't say a thing. Unless…"

"Unless what ?!" barked Megatron angry.

"Unless, we find the sparkling of Flip Sides." Said Shockwave while looking at his master.

"Flip sides ?" said Lugnut looking at his fellow Decepticon. "What does her so called sparkling story to do with it."

"It maybe be a rumor to you, but I've check it and it's true. She had interface with a Decepticon called Goldbug. Sadly she and Goldbug died in a Autobot attack. The Sparkling was only a few breems old. I've looked up for this sparkling and I've heard that he was on earth." Said Shockwave. "I didn't found out who this bot is, but it won't be a matter of time that I would have found out."

Megatron smiled. "I see we have a other reason to go and visit Optimus Prime and his crew."

"Sir." Megatron looked up to see Oil Slick bowing to him. "What must we do with this shell ?"

Megatron thought for a while before answering. "Bring him back to life."

"As you wish, my lord." Said Oil Slick bowing once more and walking away and taking Starscream's shell with him.

---

Pfhew. I'm glad that I've wrote the beginning of a new story . I know that Goldbug isn't a Decepticon and ect, but I just need something that looks like Bee. The escape of Megatron is….Lame I know. I'm not really that good on action scenes and well you try to find out how to get a bot like Megatron out of a prison. How the Decepticons would have gotten easy in the prison….Well let's say they have a spy working there or bought an Autobot over…

Anyway, I felt in the mood to bring Starscream back to live. Yes this fic is playing after Endgame. For those who are a bit confused with reading the last fic, I wanted to have prowl alive and not death. But if you want, I could kill him… Lol

Okay, now I've got a question for you guys, what do you want to see more in this story ? (And how do you want me to bring Starscream back to life ?) You all know this is a story about Bee being a decepticon and ect. I've got some idea's but their good for the end or in the middle of the story. So give me your thought about it.

I've hope you enjoyed the fic and I'll see you next time.


	2. They know

The Decepticon Within

Chapter two: They know

Megatron and his crew where getting their self ready to go back to earth. Shockwave had found a abandon Transwarp. Megatron had orderd Shockwave to transwarp them to Dinobot island and that Lugnut ahd to take Starscream with them.

"We are ready to go, sir." Said Shockwave to Megatron.

"Good." Said Megatron

"I've also found out that the Decepticon that lives on earth with the Autobots is no other then the yellow mech called Bumblebee himself is." Said Shockwave.

"Bumblebee…." Said Megatron to himself "Let's pay him a visit when we arrive at earth."

Shockwave nodded. "Should I warn the troops that they have to lay low for now ?"

"Yes." Said Megatron. "Tell them I'll contact them when we start our attacks again."

"Yes, my lord." Said Shockwave while walking away.

Megatron look out the window and smiled. 'Soon, Optimus Prime. Soon we will meet again !' thought Megatron.

---

Bumblebee sighed as he was laying on his berth. He has been thinking all day, how to tell the others about him being a con. "This is hopeless…" sighed Bumblebee.

"What is hopeless ?" said a voice suddenly.

Bumblebee almost fell of his berth by the voice. When he looked up, he saw Ratchet standing at his door. "Ratchet…"

"Well, do you know someone ells called like that ?" asked the grumpy old bot. "Come on kid, spit it. You have been acting weird some weeks."

"Spit what out ?" asked Bumblebee like he didn't know what Ratchet was talking about.

Ratchet sighed and walked up to the young bot, before sitting next to him on bumblebee's berth. "Kid, me and Prime were talking about you a few breems ago. Over the last few months you have act weird. When Prowl, me or Prime where very close to you, you seem to be afraid of us. When we talk about Decepticons, you run off or don't even join the discussion. You even didn't interrupted Prime when he was talking about that one time with you jumping in front of Sari to protect her from the blast of Starscream. Hell, you even didn't pull any pranks out on me or Prowl at all." Said Ratchet as he looked very worried at the now sitting but not to close Bumblebee. "We're very worried about you, Bumblebee. You know if there is something, you always can talk to me, Prime or even Prowl. We can't help you when you don't tell us what the problem is."

Bumblebee sighed and looked away from Ratchet. "It's nothing, doc bot."

"You sure ?" asked Ratchet worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Smiled Bumblebee, looking at the old bot.

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee. He wasn't buying the hole 'it's nothing.' Thing at all. But he knew that he doesn't need to push the young bot. It will come out someday. "Alright them." Smiled Ratchet before standing up. "You know our doors are always open for you."

"Thanks Ratchet." Smiled Bumblebee.

Ratchet smiled back, before he left the young bot alone is his room.

Bumblebee's smile immediately went off his face and changed into a sigh. 'I'd wish to tell you guys so much I just don't know how.' Thought Bumblebee. 'Sari and Bulkhead are right. The longer you wait telling them, the harder and the more you get afraid to be not accepted as I am.'

Bumblebee sighed again. "I need some Ninja Gladiator." He mumbled before walking to the main room to play his favorite game.

---

After a few Joors, Sentinel Magnus, Jazz and the Jet twins, stormed into the hideout of Megatron. "Look for those slaggers ! Don't let them get away this time!!" said Sentinel angry. He was still angry what has happened a few joors ago. That something like that could have happened under his command.

The twins splitted up with some other bots.

"S.M," said Jazz when he found something. "Look at this."

Sentinel Magnus walked to his fellow bot and looked at the papers Jazz was looking at. "What the slag is going on here ?!" he said.

"S.M ?" said Jazz as he look at Sentinel.

"We have to go back to base and warn Prime and his crew. They need to arrest this glitch and hold him capture so that we can pick him up and bring him to justice BEFORE Megatron gets his hands on him." Sentinel said to Jazz. "Come on !"

Jazz and Sentinel transformed and drove back to base as the others were looking further for the escaping Decepticons.

---

Megatron and his crew here transwarped by Shockwave back to their former base on earth. Dino bot island.

"Oooo. Nothing has changed at all !" said Random Bliztwing. "There's nothing better than home! Hahahah !!!"

"Mute it, Bliztwing." Said Lugnut to his fellow Decepticon. "My lord, now that we are here, what is the first thing we do now ?"

"Bring Starscream and his clones back to life." Said Megatron. "Then we go and look for the bot called Bumblebee."

"As you wish, sir." Said Lugnut with a bow to Megatron.

---

"Okay I'm going to tell them !" mumbled Bumblebee. "I'm sick of being scared of them and keeping this from them !" Bumblebee stood up from his desk and walked out of his room again.

While he was playing Ninja Gladiator, Bumblebee was thinking about what Ratchet had said to him. He talked with Sari about it over Msn and she had convinced him to tell them.

Bumblebee walked to Prime's office. 'Prime, I have to tell you something. Three months ago, me, Sari and Bulkhead have found out that I wasn't exactly a Autobot, I know this is a bit confusing, but please Don't be angry at them. I've made them swear not to tell to any of you guys. I know that I've acted weird these three months, but I have a reason for that. What I want to say is…' thought Bumblebee. 'Prime I was born as a Decepticon. If you don't believe me, just watch the tape.'

Bumblebee smiled to himself. 'Yeah that will do.'

As Bumblebee stood in front of Prime's office, he heard a familiar voice. Bumblebee saw that Prime's door was a bit open. So, he went peeking in the small door opening. There he heard Sentinel Magnus's voice.

"Prime, I'm ordering you to arrest the young glitch of you called Bumblebee." Said Sentinel.

"What are the charges, Sentinel ?" asked Prime.

"He's a Decepticon, Optimus."

"What ?!"

Sentinel showed the paper Jazz had found. "Believe me now ?"

Prime looked away from Sentinel. He couldn't believe it, after all these Vorns, he had worked together with Bumblebee, Bumblebee was actually a Decepticon.

"As you have heard from Jazz, Megatron and the other Decepticons have escaped."

"What ?! Jazz didn't say anything of that !" said Prime a bit angry. "How could this happen ?! I thought you said that there was no way Megatron would escape !"

"Well, then you know it now !" bite Sentinel back. "And I'm just a bot. I'm not primus, I can make mistakes too you know !"

"Yeah, but before this happened you act like one." Mumbled Optimus to himself.

Sentinel gave Prime a look before saying; "We'll be arriving on earth in a 2 a 3 joors. So you better have that Glitch arrested BEFORE we landed on earth."

Prime sighed and nodded.

"Good, I'll see you in a few joors then." Said Sentinel Magnus before closing the link between him and Prime.

Optimus sighed and held his head. He couldn't just believe it. Bumblebee a Decepticon. When he looked up he saw something yellow between the opening of the door. "Slag." Mumbled Optimus before standing up and walking to the door.

Bumblebee had heard everything. The hole conversation between his leader and Sentinel Magnus. When he saw that Prime saw him and came to him. Bumblebee panicked and used his heels on wheels to get fast as he can away from Prime and the base.

"Bumblebee, wait !!!"

----

Whoohoo ! A other chapter of The Decepticon Within. I would like to thank you all who fav. / wrote a email or reviewed on my story. Also I would like to thank Invader Kathy Starsky who came up with the name.

Sorry for the Starscream fans, but you have to wait for the next chapter to see Starsceam back to life. Also, I won't come up with a new chapter tomorrow. I (maybe) be gone for the hole day. But I will make it up to you all the day after tomorrow !

Disclaimer: Geez, do I really need to do this ? You all know that I don't own anything, besides having a mind full of insane idea's.

See you next time !


	3. Brought back to Life

The Decepticon Within

Chapter three: Brought back to Life

Optimus Prime drove after the yellow car. "Bumblebee Wait !!" he yelled after the yellow car and tried to catch up with it. Prime tried to make a passing manoeuvre, but the little car saw it and pushed the gas pedal down and drove away like a hell racer.

Optimus sighed as he knew that he couldn't catch up with Bumblebee. "Ratchet to Prime." Said Optimus as he turned around to go back to base.

"Prime ! What's going on ?! Why the slag did Bumblebee drive away like someone is offlining and you driving after him ?! What did the slaghead do to you this time ?!" yelled Ratchet through Optimus com- link.

Optimus sighed "I'll explain it latter, Ratchet. But now, I need you to get everyone in the main room. There is something I have to tell you."

"Okay Optimus," said Ratchet and closed the comm. –link.

---

Meanwhile at Dino island, Shockwave and Lugnut where standing next to the lifeless shell of Starscream.

"It's a good thing we hound some allspark fragments that wheren't stolen by those Ninja bots." Said Shockwave, holding one of the allspark fragments. "Here we go."

Shockwave placed the fragment in the spark chamber. In matter of minutes, Starscream came back to life. "STOP PULLING THE SLAGGING ALLSPARK FRAGMENT OUT OF ME !!!"

Megatron looked and grinned to the Decepticon bot, who was online again. "Starscream, my servent." Megatron said. "Welcome back."

"What ? Megatron ?!" said Starscream confused.

"Yes it is I Megatron !" said Megatron walking to Starscream. "I have onlined you once again for some servers of you."

"I would never serve for you again !" said Starscream angry and ready to blast Megatron away with his guns.

Before even that could happen, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "You WILL serve me, unless you want to return one more to the well of sparks !" yelled Megatron to the seeker.

"Your wish is my command, my lord." Said Starscream with even thinking twice. He didn't want to be offline again.

"Good." Said Megatron, letting Starscream go. "Wake the others. We have a job to do !"

---

Optimus arrived at the Autobot base. As he arrived and came into the main room, he saw that everyone of his crew was waiting for him. Even the techno organic, Sari was there.

"What is this all about Optimus ?" she asked the leader of the Autobots. "Where's Bumblebee ?"

Optimus sighed. "Sentinel Pr.. I mean Sentinel Magnus called me." Told Optimus. "He called me to tell me that Megatron and his crew has escaped."

"What ?!" yelled almost everyone of the Autobots.

"How is this possible ?" asked Prowl.

"Sentinel said himself that no one could escape from that prison." Said Bulkhead.

Optimus sighed. "I know. I can't understand it either. But there's more."

"Does this have to be about Bumblebee ?" asked Sari worried.

"To be fair, it does." Said Optimus. "That wasn't the only thing Sentinel called me. While they were looking in the hiding place of Megatron, they found some papers about a Decepticon, being a Autobot."

Sari and Bulkhead gulped and could guess what would come next.

"Bumblebee's a…"said Optimus, but before he even could finish his line, a voice already said it for him.

"A Decepticon." Everyone looked up to see Sentinel Magnus, Jazz and the twins standing at the doorway of the base. "I hope you have arrested the con." Said Sentinel Magnus as he walked to Optimus.

"No, I didn't." said Prime.

"I gave you a direct order ! And you just didn't obey it !" snapped Sentinel at Prime, standing very close to Prime. "Your just the same as the con !"

"I couldn't arrest him because he heard the conversation between us !" snapped Prime back. "He felt before I even could arrest him."

Sentinel sighed. "Do I always have to do everything ?!" he said to himself, before turning to the Jet twins. "Jetfire, Jetstorm ! Fly and look for the con !!"

The twins saluted Sentinel and transformed into the jets, before flying away to look for Bumblebee.

"We need to tell them !" said Sari to Bulkhead as she pulled the big Autobot to a place where it was safe to talk.

"But we promised Bumblebee not to tell !" said Bulkhead.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't want to have that Tick and his crew plus us chasing him because he's a con !" said Sari back.

Bulkhead sighed and didn't know what to say to that.

---

In the city, Bumblebee drove lonely alone. 'They're going to arrest me !' thought Bumblebee. 'Why can't they just leave me alone ?!' Bumblebee pulled over and transformed. He walked to the docks and sat down. He let his legs hang over the edge of the dock.

"What I've done ? What is it that I've done so wrong ?" asked Bumblebee to himself. "Is it just because I've been created as a Decepticon ? I've been raised as a Autobot and I didn't do anything that wrong… Okay I maybe disobeying and stuff, but that doesn't mean they have to arrest me ? I can't help it that I've been created by a Decepticon…"

Oli tears came out of Bumblebee's opticals. Bumblebee whipped one of the tears away. He looked at it and thought about the poem Sari had showed him one day.

"I want to be a tear, born from your eyes, live on your cheek and dying on your lips…." Said Bumblebee. That was how it went.

"Oh, you will be a tear…" said a voice behind Bumblebee.

Before Bumblebee even could turn around and see who it was, he was hit on the head.

"Sweet dreams, con." Said Blackarachhnia.

---

Whoohoo ! Another chapter of The Decepticon Within !! I know it's short, but I've got great idea's for chapter four. And a idea of the movie version is playing in my head. Thanks to ROTF XD.

Also I've just found out that Blackbird belongs to FRAZZY. So Blackbird's rights all serve to FRAZZY.

Well, that's all for now. If you're lucky you might get chapter four today ! So please R&R !!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or the idea of Bee being a Decepticon. It was all based on a story that is on Transformers Movie section. Blackbird belongs to FRAZZY !!! I don't have any right to them at all !!


	4. Traitor

The Decepticon Within

Chapter four: Traitor

It has been a few human hours when the Jet twins went looking for Bumblebee. There was still no new about the young bot or what could have happened to him.

Optimus sighed and looked worried at Ratchet. Ratchet looked worried back and didn't know what to say or to do.

Prowl was sitting in a corner with Jazz trying to meditate, but with all the stuff going around, he just couldn't meditate.

Bulkhead and Sari had left the room to go to Bulkhead's room. When they heard about Bumblebee being a Decepticon, the two just whispered to each other the hole time. Optimus found it strange and thought they knew something, but he didn't bother to ask them.

Sentinel had been 'ice bearing' like the humans like to call it the hole time. After a while, the Jet twins returned. "Well ?" said Sentinel as the Twins transformed. "Where is he ?!"

"We didn't find him, sir." They said together.

Sentinel looked pissed at them. "What do you mean you couldn't find him ?! He just can't disappear just like that !"

The twins just looked at their leader, not knowing what to say. "Sentinel," sighed Optimus. "Bumblebee is mini-bot. And knowing him for vorns, he can hide into small paces that we can't see at all."

Sentinel looked at Optimus. "We must find him ! Before he joins Megatron and tell the secrets of this base !"

"Like I've just said, I know Bumblebee for vorms. He won't join Megatron and give information away like Shockwave. Even when they tried to push him, he won't." Defended Optimus. He hoped he was right what he just had said. He didn't know Bumblebee that good as Bumblebee's best friends Sari and Bulkhead.

"I hope you're right, Optimus." Said Sentinel, not really biting what Optimus just had said about the con.

---

"Aww, my head…"Mumbled Bumblebee as he started to wake up. After holding his head for a while, Bumblebee looked around. He saw that he was is a room, laying on a berth. "Where am I ?" asked he himself.

"You're at our base." Said a familiar voice.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Shockwave standing in front of him. "Shockwave !" Bumblebee.

Shockwave smiled as he saw the fear on Bumblebee's face. "I'm glad that you even remember my name, when I have been locked away in that prison of that slaghead."

"I never will forget you !" yelled Bumblebee to the con, keeping his tough guy face on and trying to hide the fear.

Shockwave wanted to answer, when Megatron came in. "My lord." He said as he bow.

"Leave us, I need to talk with him alone." Said Megatron, not facing Shockwave.

Shockwave bowed again, before he left his lord and Bumblebee alone.

Megatron looked at Bumblebee, who was for the first time silenced. When Megatron walked to him, Bumblebee couldn't help it, but crawled a bit away from him.

Megatron studied the little bot in front of him before asking; "Why are you hiding your wings ?"

Bumblebee looked disbelieved what Megatron asked. "What ?" he asked more in a whisper.

"Open your Wings. You're a Decepticon." Said Megatron looking at the bot. "Not a weak Autobot."

Bumblebee did as he was told. He really didn't want to be shot away with that big gun of Megatron.

Megatron smiled as he saw that the young bot obeyed him. "I want you to join my crew." Megatron said as he sat down on the berth, next to Bumblebee.

"Why ?"

"Why what ?"

"Why do you want me to join the Decepticons ?" asked Bumblebee, picking carefully his words.

Megatron looked at the youngling. "You are a Decepticon, Bumblebee." Said Megatron. "And Decepticons have to stick together, no matter what."

'He knows my name ! Shockwave must have told him probably.' Thought Bumblebee as he stare at Megatron.

"Thanks for the offer but no." said Bumblebee simpley.

Megatron looked at the bot before standing up. "Walk with me." He said.

Bumblebee gulped and walked with Megatron out of the room. While walking they came too places where he once had fought the Decepticons. 'It's the same base as last time.' Thought Bumblebee.

"You see, Bumblebee," started Megatron. "We Decepticons have been fighting the Autobots for vorns. We have lost many of our kind to the Autobots and it's our duty to recruit new bots to our side. Especially when their created by our kind. We should have taken you away from those slags a long time ago. But it was only a rumor that you where created by Flip sides and Goldbug."

'Goldbug ? Flip Sides ? That are my creators names ?' thought Bumblebee as he walked next to Megatron.

"So I'm asking you now, join us. Don't be a weak Autobot anymore. Be a Decepticon. Help us to get Cybertron back in our hands !" said Megatron to Bumblebee.

"Sorry, but…" Bumblebee couldn't finish his line when he suddenly was grabbed and threw against the wall.

"Listen here you freak !" said Megatron pissed. "You are joining my crew and that's it ! If you don't I will make you watch how I destroy your friends one by one !"

Bumblebee gulped.

---

"I just don't get it !" said Sentinel angry. "How can a con like him escape like that ?!!"

Prime sighed. This was going on for hours. Sure, he wanted to know where the slag Bumblebee was and why he didn't tell him that he was a Decepticon. On the other hand, he can understand that it must be hard to come and tell your leader that you're a Decepticon and not a Autobot.

Optimus sighed again, when suddenly the alarm went off. A comm. Link was coming through.

Optimus hurried himself and opened the comm. Link. When he did he saw that it was Bumblebee. "Bumblebee ! Where are you ?!" he inmeadatly said.

Ratchet and Prowl looked up and hurried to stand next to Prime. Sentinel wanted to stand next to Prime too, but was pulled away by Jazz.

"Optimus Prime, I Bumblebee is giving you my discharge as space bridge repairer and as Autobot." Said Bumblebee with a sad face. "I've joined my one and only kind, the Decepticons. I hope you pits offline without honour and may the Decepticons rule Cybertron."

Before cutting the comm. Link off, Bumblebee moved his mouth and closed the link between him and his leader.

Disbelieving, Optimus stare at the black screen. Why did Bumblebee do this to them ? What did he wrong to receive this from the young bot.

---

You heard the bot ! Be a Decepticon ! We have cookies ! ^^ Lol couldn't resist it. Well, here we have chapter four. I hope you all enjoy reading this story and please R&R Next Chapter five ! You have to wait for this chapter tomorrow. I need to lose some energy now that the sun is shining and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own TFA. The idea of bee being a D-con is from a other auteur that has a cool fic in the Movie section. Blackbird is from FRAZZY !! I do own nothing !!


	5. Sumdec Tower

The Decepticon Within

Chapter five: Sumdec Tower

"Where did that transition came from ?!" said Sentinel as Optimus and the other Autobots stood there.

"I can't believe it…" mumbled Optimus.

Ratchet sighed and placed a hand on Optimus shoulder.

Prowl sighed and looked at the replay. As he looked at it again, he saw Bumblebee's mouth moving. He said something. Staring at it long enough at the replay of it, Prowl knew it immediately.

"Help me, Prowl. I'm sorry…."whispered Prowl.

"What ?" said Jazz confused.

"At the last scene, you see that Bumblebee is moving his mouth, but there's no sound." Explained Prowl. "He says, 'help me, Prowl. I'm sorry…"

Jazz looked at it and nodded. "your right !"

"But that doesn't help us knowing where they called us from !!" said Sentinel angry.

"No, but I know something better !" said Prowl and went sitting in the corner in a meditation sit way.

"Oh come !" said Sentinel. "We need to stop these cons and all you do is sitting there doing nothing !"

"Shh !" said Jazz to the Sentinel. "He's in mediation ! He's trying to contact Bumblebee."

"How is he going to do that ?" asked Sari.

"Processor over matter." Answered Jazz.

Everyone looked confused and watched Prowl silently.

---

Bumblebee looked around and sighed. 'Thank primus that professor Sumdec isn't here.' Thought Bumblebee. He looked at the humans that were all tight up. Some of them gave him a dirty look and some keep asking why he is helping the bad guys.

Bumblebee went away from the humans. He was getting annoyed by the questions they asked him the hole time.

"You know, youz canz blast those pathetic humaz away is they annoyz you." Said Icy Blitzwing to him.

"Nah, I'll let you do it." Said Bumblebee, not really caring what Blitzwing just said.

Blitzwing just looked at him before walking back where he came from.

Bumblebee sighed and sat down in a cornor of the room.

'Bumblebee ?' said a voice.

Bumblebee didn't react on the voice in his head.

'Bumblebee !' said the voice again.

Bumblebee sighed. 'Great. Now I'm hearing voices. Looks like there has finely snapped a wire in my processor or I really should lay off the hole Charmed series…'

'Bumblebee, you're not imaging this ! It's me your favorite bot who you like to tease so much !'

'Prowl ?!!' said Bumblebee. 'But how… ?'

'That doesn't matter right now,' said Prowl. 'I need you to tell me where you are.'

'Sumdec tower. But hurry.' Said Bumblebee. 'They want to use the transwarp to bring more Decepticons on earth ! Thank primus for the bad weather yesterday, the transwarp is still down from it, but knowing Shockwave, it will be fixed in no time !'

'Okay Bumblebee, try to sabotage the transwarp and hold on.' Said Prowl. 'We're coming !'

'Just hurry !'

---

Prowl opened his eyes and stood up. "They're at Sumdec Tower !" said Prowl. "They want to bring more Decepticons to earth. Luckily, the transwarp is still down from the storm yesterday. Bumblebee said that Shockwave was already trying to repair the transwarp. I've told Bumblebee to sabotage it as much as possible."

"Okay then, let's go !" said Optimus and transformed.

The others followed his lead and transformed too, before driving to the Sumdec tower.

---

Bumblebee went looking at the rooftop. There he saw Starscream and Megatron looking at the city as Shockwave is working on the transwarp. Bumblebee sighed and silently went to the back of the transwarp. Bumblebee carefully opened the door of the transwarp and used his stingers too destroy some wires.

---

Optimus pulled to a stop at Sumdec Tower and transformed in robot mode. "Okay, here's the plan." Said Optimus, ignoring Sentinel's gladder. "Bulkhead, Ratchet,"

Suddenly some police alarm came and a small yellow car that looks like Bumblebee, pulled over at Optimus and the others.

"Glad that you are here, Autobot." Captain Fanzone said as he got out his car. "We have a few hostage in there."

"Well, we're here to save our friend." Said Optimus to the human.

"You mean to save him and arrest him…" mumbled Sentinel.

Captain Fanzone nodded. "Okay, so what's the plan ? Me and my men are clearing the area."

"Good. I'll let Bulkhead and Ratchet help you then." Said Optimus before turning back to the Autobots. "Jazz, Prowl, you come with me and Sentinel to the top of Sumdec Tower. Try to get them away from the transwarp and get Bumblebee safe out of the tower. Sari, you get the people out. Jetstorm, Jetfire, you…"

"Wait a minute ! Since when do you give the orders around here ?!" said Sentinel angry. "I'm the magnus around here ! Not you !!"

"Sentinel, do you want to stand here and biker over something like that or defeat Megatron ?!" asked Optimus a bit angry.

"As matter of fact, I would like to biker about it !!" snapped Sentinel at Optimus.

"Oh for the love of Primus would you mute it ?!" said Ratchet angry, while standing between the Prime and the Magnus. "There isn't any time to biker !! Optimus knows this world better then you do and the longer Megatron have time to repair the transwarp !! So stop acting like a spoiled sparkling and get your aft moving !!!"

Sentinel wanted to talk back when suddenly there was a scream.

They all looked up and saw something yellow over the edge.

"Bumblebee !!!"

---

Okay, the hole Processor over matter wasn't really a part of my big idea. It just popped in because I would like to have something more cooler then. 'Oh there at the Sumdec Tower…' 'Let's go and kick some ass.' Well, I've hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you al tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own TFA. The idea of bee being a D-con is from a other auteur that has a cool fic in the Movie section. Blackbird is from FRAZZY !! I do own nothing !!


	6. The Battle

The Decepticon Within

Chapter six: The battle

Bumblebee was pulling some wires out of the transwarp to make it not work, when suddenly he heard a voice. "Traitor !"

Before Bumblebee could look who it was or anything, he was grabbed by the throat and held him over the edge. While looking down and then at the bot who held him over the edge, he saw that it was Shockwave.

"Shockwave !!" yelled Megatron. "what are you doing ?!"

"This glitch was sabotaging the transwarp !" said Shockwave.

Before Megatron even could say anything, he saw two jets coming at them and his arch-enemy, Optimus Prime. "Decepticons !!!" yelled Megatron as he charged Optimus. "Attack !!!"

Shockwave threw Bumblebee away, but made sure that he would hit the wall of the small stairway.

Optimus landed on the rooftop and grabbed his axe out as he watched Megatron charge.

Shockwave wanted to attack Optimus too, but was stopped by Sentinel Prime. "Longarm, you're mine !"said Sentinel. "Or should I say Shockwave !"

Shockwave immediately attacked the yellow and blue bot.

---

In the air, Jetfire and Jetstorm where fighting Starscream and his clones. "Attack !!" yelled Starscream while coward Starscream whined about not attacking him.

The jet twins tried their best to take the cons down.

After a while they had gotten the friendly Starscream in the chains.

---

At the ground, Ratchet and Bulkhead where fighting Blitzwing and Lugnut. They had a hard time to defeating them as people of the Sumdec Tower fled to safety.

Ratchet avoid a hit from Lugnut, when Blitzwing shot a ice beam at Ratchet.

"Ratchet !!" yelled Bulkhead as he use his big ball to hit the two Decepticons.

Jazz ran to the doc bot and helped him out of the ice.

---

"Come on !!" yelled Sari in her robot mode. "Let's go !"

Sari was evacuation the building with some cops, as the last person has left the building, Sari turned her jetpack on and flied to the top of the building.

As she came there, she saw Optimus fighting Megatron and Sentinel. Sari was looking for Bumblebee, as she looked, she saw Bumblebee laying on the ground unconsciously.

"Bumblebee !!" she yelled. As she was flying to her best friend, Shockwave saw it. 'Oh no you don't !' thought Shockwave and shot one of her jet wings.

---

After being unconscious for a few klicks, Bumblebee finely woke up. "Bumblebee !!" he heard a voice yell his name. Not to have think twice, Bumblebee looked up and saw Sari falling.

"Sari !!!" he yelled.

---

I know, I know. It's a very short chapter. But I've already warned you guys, I'm not good at battles.

Why I didn't update yesterday and the day before…..Well, go and read my journal on DA.

It has been hard to write this chapter with having a battle in it and ect. But I've got a problem now, I'm running out of idea's ! I've got a few, but like I've said in some other chapters, their a bit for the end and I don't want to run to the last chapter of the story yet. I really should watch my DVD's again to get some more idea's. So please, if you have some idea's or you would like to see something in this story tell me ! (No, I will not do a Sari x BB. That's for a other story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. Blackbird is from FRAZZY !!


	7. Glitch

The Decepticon Within

Chapter 7: Glitch

"Sari !" yelled Bumblebee. Without even thinking twice, he jumped after Sari.

"Bumblebee !!" Sari yelled as she stretched her arms out to the bot.

'Come on !' thought Bumblebee. Bumblebee opened his wings and flew to Sari. Once he grabbed her, he held her close to him and tried to land soft.

Bumblebee flew to the road that was learned and as he tried to land, he rolled over the road, coming to a stop on his aft.

"Bumblebee ! You flew !" beamed Sari as she hugged her friend. "But how ? You don't have any jet boosters or so."

"Guess I did." Said Bumblebee as he hugged her back. "I used the wind to fly, like those small plains who can fly on the wind."

Sari nodded. Suddenly she had a idea. "I've got a idea !" she said and ran to the tower.

"Sari !!" yelled Bumblebee after her. He wanted to go after her when she came back with something.

His boosters.

"My boosters ?" asked Bumblebee. "I'd thought you destroyed them as Prime had ordered you."

"Yeah well, I have learned from someone to ignore those orders of Optimus." Smiled Sari.

Bumblebee smiled back. "But what's your idea ?"

"To put those boosters on you and maybe you could fly for a bit." Said sari as she rolled her eyes.

"Ohh…"said Bumblebee as he put the boosters on his back. "But isn't it better if I have a launch pad ?"

"Yeah, I think you need one too." Said Sari.

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other, before grinning. "Bulkhead !" they both said, before running to the big green bot.

"Bumblebee !" said Bulkhead as he grabbed his yellow friend into a hug. "Are you alright ?! I've been soo worried !!"

"Bulkhead ! Please !!" said Bumblebee as he tried to get free.

"Oh sorry, little buddy." Bulkhead said as he released Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead, I need a launch pad."

Bulkhead nodded. "Okay, but Prowl isn't around here to use his jump booster and throw you in the air."

"Don't worry," said Sari. "He has his wings now to do that."

Bulkhead nodded again and let Bumblebee stand on his ball. "Ready ?"

"Ready !" said Bumblebee as he put on his battle mask.

Bulkhead launched Bumblebee and as soon, Bumblebee was in the air, he pushed his boosters on and flew to the top of the Sumdec Tower.

"Wow…." Sari and Bulkhead said.

---

Optimus swing his axe as he tried to hit Megatron. Megatron grabbed Optimus's axe and pulled the Autobot leader closer to him. As he wanted to shoot Prime, he felt electricity running through him.

Megatron yelled and threw Optimus away. He turned around and saw Bumblebee. "You !"

"Sir !" Megatron looked up to see Shockwave standing by the Transwarp. "It has gone unstable ! We have to retreat !"

Megatron growled and hit Bumblebee unconscious with his gun. "Decepticons !!!" he yelled. "Retreat !!"

Megatron transformed and took Bumblebee with him before taking off. Every Decpeticon followed their commander lead.

"Bumblebee !!!" Optimus yelled as he saw that his youngest member was taken. He wanted to fly after the Decepticons, but couldn't because his jet pack was damaged.

"Prime !!" yelled Prowl as he landed next to his commander. "Are you alright ?!"

"I'm fine, but they got Bumblebee !" said Prime as he stood up with the help of Prowl.

Prowl sighed. "Don't worry Optimus, you know Bumblebee. He will get out of there anyhow." Said Prowl. "Besides, I've planted a bug in Starscream."

Prime looked at smiled at his friend.

---

"I can't believe it !" said Starscream. "Why the slag would Megatron want this glitch ?!"

Starscream, Lugnut and Shockwave where standing in the room, looking at the chained Bumblebee against the wall.

"Because Lord Megatron wanted him to give us some information." Said Lugnut.

"Knowing him since Autobootcamp, he won't give us any." Said Shockwave while looking at his former friend. "I radar set him in static lock and just get the info out his processor."

"Like you did with the pink femme bot." muttered Lugnut.

Shockwave wanted to answered back when they heard the groaned of Bumblebee.

"Where am I ?" mumbled Bumblebee.

"Back to our base." Said Lugnut.

"What ?!" yelled Bumblebee looking scared.

Before the others even could say a word, the doors opened. Megatron came in the room. "Leave." He said cold.

Every other bot that was in the room left. "He's going to get it now." Said Starscream to Shockwave who nodded.

---

"Prime we need to show you something." Said Bulkhead to his friend."

"What is it Bulkhead." Said Prime. He didn't want to be disserve as he and Sentinel where looking for the signal of the bug Prowl had planted on Starscream.

Sari put on the CD Bumblebee had gotten from Blackbird. As it started to play, Prowl, Ratchet and the twins looked at it. Sentinel pushed Optimus to look at it.

As the CD has ended, Optimus stare at Bulkhead and Sari. "You knew didn't you ?" he asked.

"Yes, but…." Started Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee didn't want us to tell you guys." Said Sari. "He made us promise it."

"Sari had convinced him today to go and tell you, Optimus." Said Bulkhead recalling what Sari had said to him as Bumblebee went to Optimus.

Optimus sighed. So that's why the yellow mech was at his office.

"He's still a glitch." Said Sentinel.

"He has been raised as a Autobot !" bite Sari at Sentinel. "He didn't hurt anyone !!"

"Oh did he ?!" bite Sentinel back at Sari. "Did he told you that he dropped a building on my head, that he bugged me while at Bootcamp !!"

"Wasp has told you that !" Defend Bulkhead. " Besides, it was a accident !"

"What about the one he drove over Optimus ?!"

"Again, a accident." Sighed Sari.

"He's is born as a glitch and will always be a glitch !" said Sentinel. "Besides, I found out that he really didn't exist in our registration papers."

"I've found him !" said Prowl as he looked on the screen. "He's at dino island." 'Hopefully, they will biker about this after we have gotten Bumblebee back.' Thought Prowl.

"Okay, let's go !" said Prime.

---

Woot finely ! A update !! I have to say that there can be some grammars and misspells in it. I still didn't get Van Dahl on it. =.= Hopefully, I can have that program on the computer tomorrow.

Next up: Decepticon Inside, Autobot outside.

R&R people !

Disclaimer: TFA not mine, Blackbird + Blackbird as parent not mine. FRANZY owns those. Story: Mine ! XD


	8. Decepticon inside, Autobot outside

The Decepticon Within

Chapter 8: Decepticon Inside, Autobot outside

Bumblebee looked up as Megatron came to him. Before even knowing it, he was grabbed by his neck and slammed against the wall.

"I'd thought I made myself clear." Said Megatron darkly. "You will obey me and nothing will happen with your friends."

"Slag off, Megatron !" bite Bumblebee at Megtaron. "I will never obey you !"

Megatron smiled. "You will obey me !! I guess you only need to be retrained." Said Megatron and started to beat up Bumblebee.

---

Outside the room, Starscream winced when he heard the blows and the screams from the room where Bumblebee and Megatron where.

"That'z gotta hurt." Random Blitzwing commend.

"Like you ever have been beaten up by Megatron." Snored Starscream.

"No I never waz beat up by Lord Megatron." Said Icy Blitzwing as his head changed from Random to Icy.

---

"You had enough ?!" asked Megatron as he faced the yellow bot.

Bumblebee was bleeding engergon everywhere. He said nothing, but his eyes show anger and fighting spirit.

Megatron smiled and walked out the room. "Mark him." He said to Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"What ?!" yelled Bumblebee as he heard it.

Lugnut and Blitzwing unchained Bumblebee and grabbed him. Bumblebee kicked around like a small sparkling. "Hold still !" yelled Lugnut.

"Let me go ! Let me go !!" yelled Bumblebee.

"Throw him on his belly, I want to mark the back of his wings." Grinned Starscream as he took out the Decepticon markers.

"No !!!" yelled Bumblebee, as he started to move more.

"Welcome to our clan, Bumblebee !" said Starscream as he burned the markers on the wings of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee yelled out of the Pain. As he did he welcomed the darkness around him.

---

"What do you mean there isn't a boat going to Dino island ?!" said Prime to the captain of the boat.

"I'm sorry lad, but I'm not going to that island ever again !" the captain said. "Not what happened last time with those monsters on it !"

"They're not monsters," said Prowl. "Their dino bots."

"Dino bots ?" said the captain confused. "What I've saw was a big spider. It attacked me and my crew. Find yourself a other nut who would like to bring you guys to that island, but I'm not going to do that !"

"Blackarachnia…" mumbled Optimus as he narrowed his optics. "Autobots ! Looks like we have to drive to Dino bot island."

"But that will take hours before we get there !" said Bulkhead.

Optimus sighed. Bulkhead was right. It will take hours to get on Dino Island.

"We always could fly to it." Said Prowl. "But then has Ratchet and Bulkhead stay here, while me and Prime go there, looking for Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm coming too !" said Sentinel.

"But you can't fly." Comment Sari.

"Well that's why I have those to with me." Said Sentinel to her as he pointed at the Jet twins.

Optimus sighed. "Fine, but we have to go now." Said Optimus as he started his jet pack and flew off.

So did the rest. Sari, Bulkhead and Ratchet looked how they flew to Dino bot.

"Do you think they will be there in time to save Bumblebee ?"asked Bulkhead worried.

Ratchet sighed. "I hope so, kid."

---

After being out cold for a couple of hours, Bumblebee opened his optics. He looked around and saw that he wasn't chained against the wall anymore.

Bumblebee sat op and felt pain running through his wings. He saw a broken mirror standing in the corner. He immediate went to it and looked what they have done.

"No…"he mumbled. "No, no, no !!"

Bumblebee panicked and ice bearing around the room. He looked at the door and ran to it. 'Please let it be open…' he thought.

Bumblebee turned it and the door opened. "Yes !" he whispered.

Bumblebee slipped through the door and close it, so that no one would hear it. He started to wander through the long hallways.

Every time he heard something, he hide and waited until the voices where gone.

After wandering so long, he finely found the exit and ran into the jungle. 'I've got to go back home !' he thought.

Bumblebee kept running when suddenly he ran into something sticky. It was a spider web.

"Well, well." Said a voice behind him. "I'd thought I had caught myself a big fly, but looks like I've got something better."

Bumblebee looked at the voice came to him from the jungle. "Blackarachnia !"

"Hello, to you too Autobot." Blackarachnia smiled. "Or should I say Decepticon ?"

"I'm not a Decepticon !!" yelled Bumblebee angry as he tried to get out of the webs.

Blackarachnia laughed. "Well, if you aren't one, then why do have two Decepticon marks on your wings ?"

Bumblebee stopped moving and didn't know what to say.

"Wow, no talking back ?" she said. "That's new."

"What do you want ?!" asked Bumblebee angry.

"Nothing, I'm just fooling with you." Said Blackarachnia as she started to make Bumblebee lose. "I'm just wondering what Megatron will do with you."

Bumblebee looked confused at her. "What do you mean ?"

"Well, you where a Autobot, so you could have allot information about them." Said Blackarachnia. "But what I've heard is that your friends don't like you anymore, now that they know what you really are."

"No !!" yelled Bumblebee pissed. "You lie !!"

"Why should I even lie, when it's the truth." Smiled Blackarachnia. "I've been there myself."

"No !!" yelled Bumblebee as he turned his hands into his stingers. "They never will hate me for what I am !!"

"You can say all you want," said Blackarachnia as she dodged a shot from Bumblebee. "But you are a Decepticon from the inside and a Autobot from the outside."

"STOP SAYING THAT !!" yelled Bumblebee as he loaded his stingers. "I'M NOT A DECEPTICON !!!"

As he yelled that, he shot the hole energy that he loaded from his stingers, creating the hole area a electric field.

Blackarachnia yelled as she was full got struck by the blast and flew in to the water of a pond nearby that was loaded by electricity thanks to Bumblebee.

When the blast was over. Bumblebee looked around. Trees were on fire, the ground and the water of pond where loaded by the electricity.

Bumblebee looked at Blackarachnia as she laughed half. "No Decepticon you said ?" she said weakly as she laid there in the water. "Only a true Deception could creat such power full blast. You truly are a Decepticon, my friend. Only you are one that is captured in a Autobot body. Don't worry, the Decepticon in you is already breaking out from his prison." As those where her last words, she lost conscious in the water.

Bumblebee stare at her, before he went to the water to look what she ment. As he looked, he saw that his optics where red. Red as the optics from a Decepticon.

"No…" whispered Bumblebee as oil tears run from his optics.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!" screamed Bumblebee, falling on his knees.

---

Yay a new chapter of The Decepticon Within :D But one thing, why didn't said anyone that optical wasn't optics ? oh well, doesn't matter, I'll fix those soon.

I hope I you enjoy this chapter. To be fair I'm quite proud on the last piece I wrote.

R&R !

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA. Blackbird and idea of Blackbird being guardian of Bee are from FRAZZY. The little part between Bee and BA, based on the story Black Bee. (I thought the story was called like that.) Go and read it ! You'll be crying !


	9. Confusion

The Decepticon Within

Chapter 9: Confusing.

Bumblebee was running through the jungle. The words of Blackarachnia where running through his processor. 'Why should I even lie, when it's the truth.'

'But you are a Decepticon from the inside and a Autobot from the outside'

'No Decepticon you said ?'

'Only a true Deception could create such power full blast. You truly are a Decepticon, my friend. Only you are one that is captured in a Autobot body. Don't worry, the Decepticon in you is already breaking out from his prison.'

'She lies !' thought Bumblebee as he cried. "I'm not a Decepticon !"

'But you were born as one.'

Bumblebee stopped running and looked around. "What the ?" he said. "I may be born as one, but that doesn't make me one !"

'That's what you think !'

Bumblebee started to run again. "I've got to get outta here."

'Run as fast you can, little 'Bee. But you won't escape what you are !'

"Stop it ! I'm not a Decepticon ! I'm not a Decepticon !!" yelled Bumblebee.

'You ARE one ! You've been born as one ! Look what you've done to Blackarachnia, you've killed her !'

"No !!!" yelled Bumblebee.

'You've killed her. Only a real Decepticon could do that !'

"Am….I….A….Decepticon ?" asked Bumblebee as he continued running faster and faster.

'Yes !!!'

"I am a Decepticon…"

'Say it !!! Louder !!'

"I AM A DECEPTICON !!" yelled Bumblebee as he came to a cliff, he started his boosters and flew away from the island.

---

After flying for some hours. Prime, Prowl, Sentinel and the jet twins, landed on the island.

"Are you guys feeling what I am feeling ?"asked Prowl.

"Yes I do." Said Prime. "It's coming from that way !"

Prime started to run to the place. 'Please let not it be Bumblebee.' He thought.

As Prime and the others arrived. They looked shocked. Some trees where burning, but the ground and the pond where loaded with electricity.

"What happened here ?" asked the Jet twins as they looked around.

"Jetstorm, Jetfire !" yelled sentinel like he always did. "Fly and look for that con ! He couldn't get that far away !"

Prime extinguish the fire and looked around himself.

He gasped as he saw something laying in the water. "Blackarachnia !" he yelled and ran to her. He picked her up. "Elita ?"

Blackarachnia opened her eyes. "Optimus ?" she asked weak.

"I'm here." He told her. "What happened here ? Who has done this to you ?"

Blackarachnia smiled. "That little bug of yours." She said.

"Bumblebee ?!" said Prime. "He never would do this !"

"He's been marked, Optimus." Told Blackarachnia. "He has been born as a Decepticon and now that he is marked as one, he will do this !"

"No…." said Optimus as he looked at Prowl, who sighed.

"Bumblebee couldn't do this." Said Prowl. "Either he has to be upgrade or…"

"Or he always had this power, but it was never awaken." Said Blackarachnia, before losing conscious.

Optimus sighed and laid her down.

" _Sentinel Magnus sir !" _said Jetfire's voice through the . _"We have found Bumblebee. He's flying !" _

"What ?!" said sentinel.

"_He's flying, sir !" _said Jetstorm.

"_I never knew the glitch could fly !" _said Sentinel.

"_Either did we, sir !" _the twins said_. "Looks like he's flying back to main land."_

"_Well, that doesn't matter right now," _commanded Sentinel_. "Take him down !"_

"Sentinel No !!" yelled Optimus angry. "He's my teammate !"

"He's a Decepticon !" snapped Sentinel. "That….thing…. just said itself !"

"That this is Blackarachnia !" said Optimus. "And Bumblebee may be a Decepticon, but he's still my teammate !"

By that Optimus started his jetpack and flew where the twins where.

---

Jet storm and Jetfire flew to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" they yelled. "Please stop !"

Bumblebee saw them and aimed his stingers.

The twin gasped as what they saw. Bumblebee was marked with Decepticon marks and he had red optics. "Bumblebee !!" they yelled as they dodge a electricity shot from Bumblebee. "We don't want to hurt you !"

"Leave me alone !!" yelled Bumblebee as he shoot some more electricity at the twins.

Optimus could see everything as he came close to Bumblebee and the twins. The twins tried to calm Bumblebee down and avoid the shots, while Bumblebee did everything to get away from them by shooting at them.

"Bumblebee stop !" yelled Optimus as he came to his teammate.

"Stay away Optimus !!" yelled Bumblebee as he aimed the stingers to his leader.

"Bumblebee, you don't want to do this !" said Optimus. Optimus saw the oil tears running down from Bumblebee's red optics.

"I will use these !!!" yelled Bumblebee.

"No, you wouldn't." said Optimus while trying to calm Bumblebee down.

"I do want to do this….I don't know……" said Bumblebee confused. "STOP CONFUSING ME !!!"

Bumblebee shot a big electricity shot to Optimus. Optimus ducked and without thinking twice, he threw his axe to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee yelled in pain as Optimus's axe hit him in the wing. The axe came back to Optimus, but Bumblebee started to fall.

"BUMBLEBEE !!!" yelled Optimus as Bumblebee fell in the water and disappeared in it.

**---**

As you guys can guess, The Decepticon Within is running to his end. (Tomorrow will be the last chapter written about this story.) Because this story was so good, (thanks to you guys by reviewing and fav. It on DA and ) I'm thinking to make a other story. Awaken The Decepticon, but I want your opinion if you would like to see a other story about Bumblebee and his Decepticon life.

"I'm not a Decepticon ! I'm not a Decepticon !!" – sounds familiar ? :D And the insane

Scene well, you guys did it !! And LilCharmyBee…. Stop going in my mind !! You're spoiling my fun !! lol

Anyway, I'm promising you guys that the last chapter will be longer then usual. But give me time to write it. Tomorrow I need to go to work and ect. I WILL do my best to finish it tomorrow.

R&R people and don't forget to vote !

Disclaimer: don't own TF don't own Blackbird or the idea of all the guardian stuff, it belongs to FRAZZY. The idea of 'Bee being confused and stuff belongs to LilCharmyBee. Read their stories !


	10. Born as Decepticon, Live as Autobot

The Decepticon Within

Chapter 10: Born as Decepticon, Live as Autobot

Bumblebee fell in the water. He looked up as he sink in the water. 'Prime…' he thought. 'Why ?'

Bumblebee sighed and used his wings like a ray, to swim back to main land. When he gotten there, he climbed out of the waters with the help of the ladders, that were on the walls.

"I need to get out of here." Mumbled Bumblebee as transformed into his vehicle mode.

---

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Prime as he wanted to go after his team mate.

"Prime , No !" yelled Prowl as he the heavy Sentinel with him.

Prime looked worried at Prowl. "I've attacked him…" he mumbled.

"No, he wanted to attack you and you went into self defense." Sighed Prowl. "He'll survive. You know Bumblebee."

Suddenly, Prime's comm. Link came to life. _"Ratchet to Prime."_ Said Ratchet. _"We have spotted Bumblebee. He looks like he was beaten up like hell. We are going to follow him."_

"Okay, we'll join you as soon as possible." Said Prime.

"_Hurry, looks like he's heading to the woods."_ Said Ratchet as he cut the comm. Link between him and Optimus.

"You've heard him, let's go !" said Prime as he flew to main land. The others followed.

Sentinel was wiggling in Prowls arms. "Faster, faster !" he yelled as he saw Prime was almost out of his sight.

"I could if you would stop wiggling !" bite Prowl.

"Let us take him, Prowl, sir." Said Jetfire.

Prowl immediately agreed and gave Sentinel to Jetfire and Jetstorm.

---

Bumblebee drove like a nutcase on the streets. He was already out of Detroit and heading now to the woods.

"Bumblebee !!" yelled a voice.

Bumblebee looked in his mirrors to see Ratchet, Jazz and Bulkhead driving after him. Bumblebee started to drive harder. "Leave me alone !!" he yelled.

"But, we just want to talk !" yelled Bulkhead to his buddy.µ

'Don't listen to him ! They want you to put in jail ! You're a Decepticon ! And Decepticons won't surrender ! Shoot them ! Shoot before they'll get to you !'

Bumblebee transformed and turned to his friends, while he was driving on his wheels on heels. 'Please, forgive me.' Bumblebee thought as he use his stingers to shoot at his friends.

"Whoa !!" yelled Jazz as he avoid the shots.

Optimus could see everything happened and took immediately action. He flew behind Bumblebee and grabbed him, taking him up in the air.

"Hey !!" yelled Bumblebee as he started to move in Optimus's hands. "Let me go !!"

"Not until you calm down !" said Optimus as he had a hard time to hold Bumblebee still.

"You never get me to jail !" yelled Bumblebee. By moving harder as a sparkling who didn't want to be pick up, Optimus lost his grip and had to lose Bumblebee.

Bumblebee fell again, but this time he landed on his feet. It was a bad move, because as Bumblebee stood right up again, he felt pain shooting up in his right leg. Bumblebee swear in Cybertronian as he limped further in the woods.

The others had transformed and ran after Bumblebee. Sari was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder.

---

Bumblebee kept running as he came to a death end. 'Fight fight ! you can take them down !'

"No !!" yelled Bumblebee.

'What are you a Autobot ?! You must fight them ! You are Decepticon !!'

"Shut up !!!" yelled Bumblebee as he held his head.

Optimus landed and walked to Bumblebee. "Bumblebebee…." He said as he saw from the corner of his optics, that the others have join him. "Please…Calm down."

"Leave me alone Prime !!" yelled Bumblebee as he held his head. "Just leave me alone !! I don't want to go to jail !"

"Bumblebee…" Prime said as he came closer to Bumblebee. "You're not a Decepticon. You don't have to go to jail."

"Liar !!!" yelled Bumblebee as he look with red optics to Prime. "Look at me !! . !!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am ! I've been born as one !!"

"But you're not raised as one !!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP !!!" yelled Bumblebee as oil tears run out his optics.

"Prime !" yelled Ratchet. "He's overheating !"

Prime looked worried at Ratchet and then at Bumblebee as he came closer.

"Stay back !" yelled Bumblebee as he held up his stingers.

"You wouldn't hurt me, ha Bumblebee ?" asked Prime. "You wouldn't hurt a friend, do you ?"

"I…I…" stuttered Bumblebee. Memories of him and Optimus ran through his processor. Memories of Sari, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet….

"You may be born as Decepticon, Bumblebee." Said Prime as he stood in front of Bumblebee. "But you are a Autobot in your spark."

"I….I….I…" stuttered Bumblebee as he looked blank at Prime. "I don't know, I just don't know…."

Those were the last words Bumblebee said, before he fell in Optimus's arms. "Ratchet !" yelled Optimus.

Ratchet ran to Optimus and scanned Bumblebee. He sighed. "He's overheated, but cooling down now." He said. "But we need to get him back to base, so that I can fix him up."

"He's going nowhere !!" yelled Sentinel as the Jet twins landed their commander on the ground. "But to the ship so that I can put him into jail !!"

"For what ?! Because he's a slagging Decepticon ?!" yelled Ratchet angry. He had enough of the crap that Sentinel was telling. "He maybe be a Decepticon, but he didn't have to do anything with the war ! Slag, he even helped us defeating Megatron and this is how the slagging you want to thank him ?! by throwing him into jail ?! You don't deserve to be a slagging Magnus !!!! Besides if the kid doesn't get repairs soon, you don't even have to put him into jail !!"

Sentinel looked pissed at Ratchet. "Fine, repair the glitch !"

Ratchet gave Sentinel one last angry gladder before he transformed and demanded to put Bumblebee on him.

---

Ratchet worked hard and long to repair Bumblebee. After a few hours, he came out of the medic bay. He sighed and looked in the hallway to see a sleeping Bulkhead and Sari on the ground. The twins where sleeping too. They where hugging each other in their sleep.

Jazz and Prowl where no were to be seen. Sentinel Magnus was still in the main room, mocking about what Ratchet had said to him.

Optimus was the only one who was wide awake and looked into Ratchet optics. "How is he ?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet smiled. "Okay." He said. "I've repaired him and I've removed the Decepticon virus that he had gotten from the marks. His optics are turning blue again. But it's going to take a while, before the marks will go away."

Optimus nodded. "Can I see him ?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, but he's in recharge. It will take a while before he wakes up again." Said Ratchet. "I'm going to recharge and hopefully will get some piece around here."

Optimus nodded and passed Ratchet and looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee was attached to all sort of wires. Optimus sat down next to Bumblebee and looked at him. "I'm sorry." Optimus started. "I'm sorry I attacked you with my axe and that I've dropped you. But you had to be stopped. I know that you wanted to tell me what you where yesterday, but because Sentinel had called and told me what you where, made you scared. I can understand you."

Optimus sighed and looked away. "I know how you feel, because I'm scared too sometimes." Said Optimus as he looked back at Bumblebee. "I'm scared because I don't want to lose my team mates and I'd thought I almost you, 'Bee. You know you can talk to me about anything. So if there's a problem ever again, please tell me."

Optimus stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight Bumblebee." Optimus said as he went outside the medbay to go to his own room to recharge.

---

Optimus had been woke up by a terrified scream. "Bumblebee!" he said to himself as he ran to the medic bay.

"What is going on here ?!" asked Optimus as he saw Sentinel and Ratchet standing next to Bumblebee's berth.

"bad dream." Said Ratchet as he faced Optimus. Sari, Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl and the twins came into to see what was going on.

"Bad dream ?!" said Bumblebee as he looked at Ratchet. "You mean a living nightmare !!! You should wake up with having to face that bot so close to you !!!" Bumblebee nodded to Sentinel, who threw tantrums to Bumblebee.

"He's back." Giggled Sari to Bulkhead. Bulkhead had some trouble of not laughing.

"What are you doing here anyway ?" asked Optimus to Sentinel Magnus.

"Checking if the glitch is ready to go to jail !" said Sentinel crossing his arms.

"What ?!" yelled Bumblebee. "But I didn't do anything !!!!"

Optimus sighed. "Sentinel, I think we made ourselves clear that Bumblebee will stay here with us."

Sentinel looked at Optimus. It was a long discussion about that Glitch. That Bumblebee was born as a Decepticon, but raised as a Autobot and that there was no way, he ever would join the Decepticons.

Sentinel sighed. "Fine," he said. "But he still has to come back to Cybertron."

"Why ?!" asked Sari. She didn't want her friend leave this planet.

"Because he's staying here illegal." Sentinel said as he narrowed his optics. "He even doesn't exist in the birth records of the Autobots !"

"How could that be ?!" asked Bumblebee. "I was guarded by Blackbird !"

"Well looks like this Blackbird, forgot to sign the papers !" said Sentinel. "And you can't sign them at all !"

"I'll be his guardian then." Said Optimus.

Everyone looked at Optimus. "You would do that ?" asked Bumblebee.

"You want to be this glitch his guardian ?!" yelled Sentinel. "Are you nuts ?! He's a freaking Decepticon !!"

"He's a Autobot." Snapped Optimus as he looked at Bumblebee.. "And yes I will be his guardian, even when he can be trouble."

Bumblebee smiled shyly at Optimus, recalling what for trouble he brought for Optimus with his actions and his big mouth.

"Fine, " said Sentinel. "But if one thing goes wrong and I hear about it, he will be kicked back to Cybertron."

Optimus nodded.

---

A few weeks later, everything was back to normal. Optimus has signed the papers that he was the guardian of Bumblebee. Bumblebee was in his old habits again, he played video games, play some pranks on Prowl and Ratchet. But he still has it hard when it came to the word Decepticon or when Sari had ask him to fly with her around the city.

Ratchet had told Prime only time will heal the wounds of Bumblebee.

---

Meanwhile in the darkest place of Bumblebee. The voice that was in Bumblebee's head waited. 'Enjoy your Autobot life as long you can, Autobot. My time will come soon !' the voice said. Two red optics glowed in the darkness.

---

Wooot !!! Last chapter !!! And now you all go 'Awwww' or maybe throw tomatoes because of the last part. *hides behind he chair.* Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed the story. (Even when there were some misspells and grammars. ) And I hope to see you guys reviewing (and fav. !) in the next story.

I would like to thank some people. The with the idea of making Bumblebee a Decepticon, LilCharmyBee for the wonderfull idea of making Bumblebee go insane. FRAZZY for borrowing her / his character, Blackbird and the idea of Blackbird being the guardian of Bumblebee.

And of course I would like to thank you guys for reviewing, fav., watching the story or me. You are all great !

Well, I'm taking a small break now from the hole Decepticon thing. I will continue with Love & Pain and then make some fics based on Suger High Pixie. It gives me time to make a Plot for the next story. Idea's are welcome !

If they're really good, well I start to let my mind run while. (I would also like to blame Witch08 for her idea. You just have let my mind run wild with evil idea's ! But for some reason they ended on Judy Witwicky showing her new bat and Bumblebee running away like a coward from it :\ )

R&R for one last time people !

Dislcaimer: I don't own TFA, Blackbird + idea - FRAZZY. Idea Decepticon 'Bee - look in the movie section. Idea 'Bee going insane - LilCharmyBee


End file.
